


Cotton Eyed Joe

by wintersoldierswhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldierswhore/pseuds/wintersoldierswhore
Summary: Inspired by Jim and Pam's wedding on The Office.





	Cotton Eyed Joe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jim and Pam's wedding on The Office.

When Natasha confessed they planned a dancing routine for your wedding as she put on some highlighter on your cheekbones in the bride room, you didn’t expect this. You thought it would be after the ceremony, you would be in more comfortable attire, and the guests would be delighted to watch the Avengers dancing. It would be tango or salsa or something classy. Yet, you were five months pregnant, you were wearing a tight white dress that squeezed your tummy a little and you were on your feet, waiting to read your vow out loud. And your friends, who were all adults, were lined up at the altar and they were planning to dance. A fucking disaster.

The worst part was not even the way your friends dancing on the altar as you waited to be handed to the groom, to the love of your life, Bucky Barnes. It was the fact that you were already tired, you were pregnant for crying out loud, and you wanted this day to belonged to you and your fiance. Not to a dancing routine planned by superheroes.

You looked up and saw Bucky watching you, his fingers were interlocked with each other and he was trying to look deadly serious. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie, and his white shirt made him look like a prince in a fairytale, you thought. It was hard to look at him and how perfect he looked on the stairs, with a pink rose in his pocket to match your bouquet. And he had a sharp, newly cut hair-style. He looked beautiful and he smiled tightly at you to increase your patience towards your friends as they looked incredibly stupid. Steve was in the middle and Natasha was in front of him, as they performed the most ridiculous dance ever, you couldn’t help but resent. If this was another day and not your wedding, you would enjoy it for sure. But it was your wedding. The day that you marry the one. Not a regular day where you could all joke around. You sighed and kept reminding yourself that you loved your friends. You would take a bullet for each of them, you thought even when they lined up in the altar and held each other from shoulders and jumped to back and forth with Cotton Eyed Joe playing in the back. Everyone else in the seats was up and they were clapping to the rhythm. Even Fury was enjoying it. Peachy, you thought. Even the most serious one amongst them is being stupid. And inconsiderate. 

 

“That song was on my ‘Never Play’ list,” you muttered to Bucky when he slipped through the crowd and held your hand, the crowd was going insane and no one even thought why they were in a church in the first place. Bucky kissed your forehead and rubbed his thumb to the inside of your palm, he was trying to calm you down. The pregnancy was not planned. The wedding was not planned. Hence, this dancing was never ever on the plan, not even in your nightmares. And Bucky knew how you hated unplanned events like this. He grabbed you from your shoulders and turned your back to your friends, made you face the gifts. Maybe not seeing it would make me numb, you thought. Maybe after not watching them for a long time will make me kill them in a less violent way.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” he asked and left you in shock.

“Are we going to leave our own wedding Bucky? Did you give up on getting married?”

“Nope, I am not saying that sweetheart,” he answered as he searched for something in his pockets. “There they are!” he exclaimed and handed you two tickets. You scoffed as you read them. “Drink, eat and be married in Niagara Falls,” you read it out loud. “Did you plan to marry someone else in the same day?” you asked. You were not sure if it was the hormones or the wedding, or the fact that your maid of honour betrayed you like this but you were a little on edge.

Bucky caressed your cheek as you leaned your back on the wall, not paying attention to the scene in your background. You were lucky that your fiance liked to keep his options open. And to be honest, he expected something stupid from one of your friends anyway, he just didn’t want to make you worry. But he knew, it was a matter of time that one of them did something stupid.

It was either Tony getting wasted and delivering an embarrassing speech during the dinner or Sam talking about how he kicked Bucky’s ass on daily basis, which was a lie Bucky could eat Sam alive, so Bucky made a plan. Just in case. If something went wrong at the wedding that would make you upset, Bucky decided to cancel all and marry you on a boat. Even though the idea of getting married on a boat made him a little dizzy. Cliche, he thought as he booked the whole boat for the two of you. But it’s better than nothing.

As the DJ, which happened to be Peter, replayed the same song the third time, you decided to screw it and go with Bucky’s plan. He was watching you as you tried to decide and biting the inside of his lips. “I need to change my clothes,” you said as you look in his eyes. “I cannot be in this dress one more second,”  
He nodded and checked the back, seeing the way how his boss was dancing. Bucky was glad that he had a cameraman who was recording the way Tony twerked. He was twerking to Cotton Eyed Joe and Bucky would blackmail the shit out of him once this ended. He chuckled lightly and took you by the hand. “Let’s go, baby,” he said and you didn’t even look back.

image  
You were wearing another dress that was not as tight as your wedding dress and you had sneakers instead of high heels. Before you left your room, Bucky made sure you took a coat with you, he knew how it got cold on the boat.  
Both of you rushed out of the hotel and made sure no one was following you, because the dance should’ve had ended already and if your friends were a little smart, they would see that the bride and groom were not there anymore. You hoped that they were anxious. Being anxious served them just right.

Bucky held your hand as you walked into the boat and made sure you were safe. He didn’t mind that your wedding was ruined, he would marry you anywhere as long as you wanted the same thing as him. He didn’t say it out loud but he was kinda glad that the train dance ruined your wedding. Now, it was you and him. Your song in the background, and your favourite juice which would make you pee ten times in half an hour and of course, strawberry cake. And him. Everything that you wanted was on board and you kept wondering why the hell you planned that wedding in the first place. Neither of you liked crowds yet you spent the last two days making sure everyone in your family and friends were happy and present. It was not easy to keep a bunch of people happy.

And frankly, Bucky didn’t even give a damn about keeping them happy. He was only interested in you and your happiness. During these two days, he just took care of you. The moment he saw a glimpse of distress in your eyes, he stopped everything and distracted you from what made you unhappy. This week was all about you. And after the ceremony, it would be all about you and Bucky got happier just thinking about that. Even with the fact that he saw you every day and night because you were living with him, the little wedding certificate made him happy. Old fashioned, you would tell him if you knew how much joy it gave him that you were getting married. Bucky dreamed about his mom as he picked the flowers for the ceremony, who would be a little unsatisfied because of the pregnancy, and he couldn’t help but wanting for her to know you. You were both a little sassy and bossy and Bucky knew that you would get along just fine.

“Hey,” you whispered to him as you both stood in the saloon. The boat was sailing and the waves made you a little nauseous but you kept your smile. I am not going to be distraught because our baby doesn’t like the sea, you thought and held Bucky’s hands. “Thank you for being prepared to our friends’ shenanigans,”

He snorted and you couldn’t help but admiring the wrinkles around his eyes. Even the aging was looking good on the guy. And he kept the tuxedo because he liked how you were affected by it. The blush on your cheeks and the way you gazed him up and down flattered him. 

“I kinda did this for myself too,” he replied and looked for the officiator. The way people showed the wedding on the boats in movies were wrong. It took a lot of time to plan all of this. And this was the Plan B. Bucky also planned your original wedding which was more of a drag than an enjoyment. “I just want my bride to myself,” he confessed and watched your smile. This was it, he thought. That smile what was I aimed for.

You kissed him on the lips as the officiator entered the saloon. It is happening, you both thought and waited for her to be settled. It was not traditional, even when it was a cliche, and it was sudden. Just like how everything about your relationship was. You squeezed Bucky’s hand and smiled at him. It warmed your heart, even more, thinking that he had planned another wedding for both of you. He was determined to be your husband so much that he planned two weddings at once while you puked your guts out. He was the one and he was the only one that could do this for you. Planning a way out from the stress of your mind.

“Bucky,” you started and tried not to cry as you read your vow from your mind. The white paper was still in the drawer in your workplace. You wrote it down months ago and memorized it when you tried to rewrite it. “I knew you were the one the moment I met you. And don’t ask me how because I believe love has no logical explanation. I just knew it. And today, standing on a fricking boat because, in some magical way you planned another wedding for us, foresighting that our friends would do something stupid, I am sure more than ever that you are the one.” You took a deep breath to hold your tears and Bucky reached out to wipe the first tear. He was about to cry too but he knew once you both started crying, there was no way to stop. “I love you. And I am so over the moon that I am with you. I am glad that somehow the universe made us meet.” You rubbed your tummy as he pecked a kiss on the corner of your lips. His hand was on your baby too. 

“Baby,” he started to speak and his voice was so low, it felt like he was about to break. “I never believed that I had a chance in life after what happened. Then I met you. And now I am about to be a father. You gave me more than I could ever hope for and I am grateful. And stupidly in love.” he took a deep breath. You were both glad that no one was around because that moment felt so private. This was the most honest you could ever be with each other. “I must confess that I kinda want them to ruin our wedding so that it would be just us.” You punched his shoulder softly as he faked a yelp. “It’s true. I only wanted to marry you, I really didn’t care about the rest.”

He kissed you just like in the movies as the officiator declared you the man and the wife. One of his hands were supporting your back and the other was grabbing your face. And at that moment you knew that sometimes things got ruined because some other, better, things were waiting for you.


End file.
